The Prophecy of AntiStarClan
by FebruarySnowFlower
Summary: A new clan of dead cats has formed, called AntiStarClan. They send a new prophecy full of unstoppable doom to Firestar. Despite the fact that the Doom was labled unstoppable, Firestar tries to stop it anyway, and goes through absolute weirdness.
1. The First Meeting of AntiStarClan

**I am seriously gonna get in trouble, by coming up with all these stories before finishing my first ones, but oh well. This will be my last new story 'till I finish the others. I just had to write a Warriors Story.**

**Disclaimer: Owns nothing.**

**

* * *

**

Tigerstar sat with his tail curled over his paws. In front of him sat three other cats; Brokentail, Bone, and Scourge. Between them sat a wimpy little flag with the letters AS on it.

"So, is everyone present for the first official meeting of the Anti-StarClan?" Tigerstar asked.

"There are only four of us." Brokentail pointed out.

"More will come…" Bone muttered darkly.

The other cats stared at him. "What makes you so sure of that?" hissed Scourge.

Bone only burped, before washing himself.

"Okay," Tigerstar started ignoring Bone, "So it's the first official meeting of the Anti-StarClan. What do you guys wanna do?" The other cats shrugged.

They sat there for a moment, before Brokentail said, "Hey! You guys wanna make a prophecy of Doom to the forest?"

"Sure, why not?" said Bone. "Who's got one?" The other cats shifted uncomfortably. Bone shook his head.

"Come on, it's gotta be really scary and dark and mysterious. It has to have Doom written all over it. We can do that, after all, that's why we're not in StarClan, right?" Bone asked.

"What! You actually want to be in StarClan?" Hissed Brokentail.

"N-n-no! I never said that." Said Bone, "Why the sudden hostility?"

Brokentail sat down. "Because my momma's up there, and she tried to make me eat vegetables once, and I'll never forgive her for it."

"But aren't cats carnivores?' Bone asked.

"That's my point," said Brokentail, "She tried to make a cat do what cats don't do, so I murdered her lover/my father and kicked her outta the Clan." Bone clapped and wiped a tear from his eye at Brokentail's speech.

"Hey guys! I got one!" Proclaimed Tigerstar.

"One what?" asked Scourge.

"A Doom filled prophecy!" Tigerstar proclaimed loudly.

"Ok, let's hear it." Said Brokentail.

Tigerstar coughed before making his voice really low, and saying, "_The gem was born of evil's fire. The gem shall be his portal. He comes to claim, He comes to sire, the end of all things mortal."_

Scourge immediately said, "We can't use that."

Tigerstar scoffed. "And why not?"

"Because, it's been used already on the twoleg's TV."

Tigerstar glared at Scourge. "How do you know that?"

"Well, dur," said Scourge, "BloodClan used to live in twoleg-place."

"Yeah even I know that," said Bone.

"Shad-up!" hissed Scourge.

"Sorry Boss." Said Bone before hanging his head in shame.

"We could just say, the Moonstone is gonna walk right up and kill the Clans." Suggested Brokentail. He got nods from all the other cats.

"Which cat are we gonna tell?" asked Bone.

"Why not Firestar." Said Tigerstar.

Scourge hissed. "But Firestar is _always _told everything. Why's he supposed to be the cat, and not some other Clan leader?"

"Because," said Tigerstar, "I want to tell him, and give him a heart attack when he sees me."

"If you give him a heart attack, won't he be too dead to tell any other cats and cause panic?" asked Bone.

"That's _why_ they have Cinderpelt." Said Brokentail.

"Wait, doesn't he still have at least over five lives?" asked Scourge.

"Duh," said Tigerstar, "I already thought of that." He crossed his paws behind his back.

"Ok," said Scourge, "Then we'll tell him tomorrow night."

"Why not tonight?" asked Bone.

"_Because_," hissed Scourge, "Tonight is only gonna last for five more minutes."

"Anti-StarClan meetings are known for being notoriously close to Dawn." Agreed Tigerstar.

"So it's settled," said Scourge, "The first official meeting of Anti-StarClan is over"

The cats were about to disperse, but then Brokentail asked, "Hey. If Scourge killed Tigerstar, then why are you guys on the same team now?"

"Because," said Tigerstar, "This is Anti-StarClan and we can do what ever we want."

* * *

**Uh-huh. That's chapter one of my awesome stupid new story. Now review before I take your head dang it!**


	2. Firestar's Dream

**Wow. I'm getting really bored, since I require the other computer to work on my other stories, which I stupidly saved all my files on. Heh. Lucky me my dad can't take away the old crappy computer that still somehow works...sometimes. So here's the update I did with nothing else to do.**

**Disclaimer: The only cat I own, would be the one on my lap as I type this.

* * *

**

Firestar curled up in his nest before going to sleep. Today had been a long day. For some reason chickens had been all over ThunderClan territory. They ran around clucking wildly, scaring off all the prey. Things only got worse, when cats took their heads off, so they stopped doing that, after thirteen chickens had been beheaded.

So now there was no prey. Darn those chickens! Firestar would take care of them somehow. Until then he decided that he should go to sleep.

He rested his head on his paws and closed his eyes. After a while he was in a forest that was thick with fog. Something wasn't right here though. After all, there were no chickens. Of course, that's not right either, but that was the thing going on right now, so he knew that this was a dream.

He padded around for a bit, but could find nothing. He sat down in confusion. Where was this dream going anyway? All he was doing was waltzing around, doing nothing.

Then a familiar scent wafted into his nostrils. He knew that it was a cat he knew very well, but he couldn't tell which one. It wasn't Spottedleaf, but who at all expected her to be here?

Then a figure emerged out of the mist. Firestar strained his eyes, and then doubled back when he saw the cat in front of him.

"Tigerstar!" Firestar yowled in disbelief. The other cat nodded, and waited with an expectant look on his face, like he was waiting for something.

After a moment he asked, "Firestar, does your heart feel suddenly rushed, or pained at all?"

"No," said Firestar, "Why?"

"Darn it." hissed Tigerstar, "I thought you were going to have a heart attack when you saw me."

"Well, apparently, I'm not," said Firestar.

Tigerstar held up a paw. "Wait here just one moment. I'll be right back." he then rushed away. A few moments later he came back with Scourge.

"Now, are you having a heart attack?" asked Tigerstar.

Firestar poked his chest. "Nope."

Tigerstar rushed off once again, and this time came back with the third cat, Brokentail. "Now?" he asked impatiently.

Firestar shook his head. Tigerstar sat, and flicked his tail, and the other two cats left. "Well, since it seems you're not going to have a heart attack, I'll just get straight to the business."

"Why are you here?" Firestar asked.

"Well," began Tigerstar, "The newly formed Anti-StarClan was going to have some really cool and mysterious prophecy to tell you, but we couldn't come up with one. Instead I'll just tell you what's gonna happen."

"Ok," said Firestar, "Go on."

"Don't interrupt me!" snapped Tigerstar.

"Ok"

"Stop that!"

Silence...

"Did you hear me?" asked Tigerstar.

"Ye-" started Firestar.

"Okay. Now, no more interruptions. In two moons the Moonstone is gonna jump up and destroy all of the Clans. And there's nothing you can do about it."

Firestar just stared at Tigerstar, a look of confusion and bewilderment on his face.

"You can talk now," said Tigerstar.

"Are you mad!" hissed Firestar, "How in StarClan's sake is the Moonstone going to stand up and kill all of the cats? It's not physically possible."

"One: Don't say StarClan. I hate them. Two: The Moonstone will get up and walk around, because Anti-StarClan will make it."

"Umm..." said Firestar, "If you hate StarClan so much, how is it that it's the last to syllables in your Clan's name?"

"Uhh...Err...Never mind that!" hissed Tigerstar. "And one more thing before I leave. Tell my son that he's grounded for falling in love with your daughter."

"I don't have any children," said Firestar.

Tigerstar stared at him. "You don't yet? Whoops, I know too much. Well, bye now. Have fun in two moons with the Moonstone." Tigerstar then leaped away and disappeared.

Firestar's eyes opened and he found himself in his den. It was still dark outside. He stood up and gave himself a quick lick to smooth down his ruffled fur.

In his opinion, Tigerstar had lost it, and was a crazy psycho. Since when was there an Anti-StarClan? And how in the world would he make the Moonstone walk around.

And that comment he made about Firestar having a daughter. Firestar shivered. Really, he didn't want any kits. He knew what Graystripe went through with Silverstream, and Firestar did not know what would happen with him, if Sandstorm went through the same thing. Maybe he would turn into a monkey.

He decided to go talk to Cinderpelt. As he left his den, to go to her clearing, a chicken squawked and ran by. He should really deal with the chicken situation soon.

As he made it there, he noticed the Cinderpelt was already awake, most likely the squawking chickens.

"Firestar, you really should get rid of these chickens," she said as he approached.

"Yes, I will, but a few minutes ago I just had the strangest dream," said Firestar.

"What was it?"

"Well I was in the forest, when Tigerstar came up to me. At first he wanted me to have a heart attack, but it didn't work so he said just forgot it and continued. He said that there was a newly formed Anti-StarClan, and in two moons the Moonstone would just jump up and attack the clans."

"Why didn't he say it in a mysterious prophecy, so we couldn't understand it?" asked Cinderpelt.

Firestar shrugged. "He said that they couldn't come up with one."

Just then a chicken ran in and started trying to steal Cinderpelt's herbs. She hissed and swiped a paw at it, and the chicken ran off.

"I'm sure you'll think of something to do," said Cinderpelt, "But first _please_ get rid of these annoying chickens."

"I will," said Firestar as he turned to leave.

"Wait, " called Cinderpelt, "I just remembered something."

"What?" asked Firestar facing her.

"Sandstorm has to move into the nursery. She's expecting kits."

Firestar then keeled over and had a heart attack.

* * *

**Yup. Now you know that this takes place between The Darkest Hour and Midnight. Hope ya'll liked. Now review.**


	3. Defibrillators, and Mood Swings

**Wow. I'm gonna end up updating a whole lot, because of ideas and boredom. But, I bet that doesn't bother you a whole lot. :) Ok here's the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: The cat I own just left me for more food. Feel sorry for all the mice in the cornfield right about now. Mwahahahah...

* * *

**

"Clear!" Cinderpelt yowled. The electric charge form the defibrillator flowed into Firestar's body, but he still didn't move. Where Cinderpelt got a defibrillator after Firestar had his heart attack, no one will ever know.

"It's not working." muttered Cinderpelt.

"Let me see that defurbillator," said Graystripe, who had shown up after he saw Firestar fall down after the heart attack.

"Its pronounced _defibrillator,_" corrected Cinderpelt.

"Whatever," said Graystripe as he grabbed the two handles. "Clear!" he yowled before slamming the machine onto Firestar. Firestar blinked after a moment.

"Hey, I didn't lose a lif-" Firestar began.

"Clear!" yowled Graystripe before slamming the handles onto Firestar and shocking him again.

"OW! Graystripe I'm o-"

"Clear!"

"Graystripe I think he's fine," said Cinderpelt.

"Clear!"

"GRAYSTRIPE!" Firestar nearly busted a lung for yowling so hard.

"Oh, hey Firestar! You're ok!" said Graystripe.

"I was about ten-thousand '_clears_' ago." hissed Firestar.

"Oh...heh...heh..." stuttered Graystripe, "er...uh...it was Cinderpelt!" Graystripe threw the handles into her paws and dashed off to the fresh-kill pile.

Cinderpelt shook her head, before hiding the defibrillator in a suspicious looking clump of ferns. The defibrillator turned green to blend in with its surroundings.

"You'll be ok, if you get something to eat," Cinderpelt told Firestar.

"You mean, I'm not going to suffer any internal damage from Graystripe?" asked Firestar.

Cinderpelt shrugged. "How should I know? I'm just a medicine cat." She then disappeared into her den.

Firestar shook his head, and left the clearing. So why did he have a heart attack? Oh yeah, Sandstorm was going to have his kits. Firestar had no idea about what to think about this. It was all very confusing for him. Had his own father felt this way? Probably not. His father was a kittypet, and was seperated from his mother before she gave birth.

Just then Cloudtail and Brightheart approached him. "We've got good news Firestar," said Cloudtail.

"What?" asked Firestar.

"We can eat the chickens!" Cloudtail proclaimed.

"How do you know this?" asked Firestar. He had to admit that it was a clever idea. Why didn't he think of it?

"Because one of them asked me to eat it and it tried to jump in my mouth." said Brightheart.

Firestar doubled back. "What? Why would a chicken want to be eaten?"

Cloudtail shrugged. "When she said no, it went deeper into her mouth and started choking her. I ran up and killed it, and then we ate it."

"That's odd, but hey, at least we know how to get rid of them." said Firestar. Just then he a feeling that he was being watched. He turned around and looked at the nursery, and saw Sandstorm watching him. He walked over to her.

"You didn't come and see me," said Sandstorm, with a hint of anxiety in her voice. "Did Cinderpelt tell you?"

"Sandstorm I only found out about it just before my-" Firestar began but was cut off.

"Then why didn't you come!" Sandstorm hissed in an angry voice, "Why were you not here!" Her angry eyes burned into Firestar's.

"I had a heart attacked, and was zapped by Graystripe-"

"Great StarClan! Why didn't some cat tell me you had a heart attack!" Sandstorm shrieked. She didn't look angry anymore, but now frightful, and a sudden switch in mood. Firestar spotted Ferncloud, the only other pregnant cat in the nursery, scoot away from Sandstorm.

"Look I'm fine, I didn't loose any lives-"

"Oh of course you didn't!" Sandstorm said overly happily. "How could I have ever doubted you. We all know you're so strong that something as measly as a heart attack couldn't bring you down." A huge grin plastered her face.

"Uhh...Sandstorm, are you ok?" Firestar asked. She was shifting moods very rapidly, and very randomly.

A wild look entered Sandstorm's eyes. "No I'm not ok Firestar. Do you know why?"

"I just asked you that." Firestar pointed out.

"I'm not ok because...THERE'S NO ICE CREAM!" Sandstorm yowled. Ferncloud backed further and further away.

"Sandstorm," Firestar said, "We don't have ice cream. Only twolegs do."

"But I neeeeed it!" Sandstorm wailed.

Cloudtail walked up. "I can get you ice cream." he said.

"How?" asked Firestar very suspiciously.

"Who cares how! Just let him get it!" Sandstorm yowled.

Cloudtail dashed off with Brightheart in pursuit. Firestar waited by the moody Sandstorm, and after a while, he saw a huge bucket of vanilla ice cream being shoved through the gorse tunnel by Brightheart and Cloudtail.

Sandstorm rushed up and tore the lid of the container. She thrust her muzzle into it and began eating the ice cream.

When Dustpelt walked by Sandstorm hissed, "My ice cream!" Dustpelt scurried away and Sandstorm continued to eat the ice cream, until she backed away muttering something about brain freeze.

"Where did you get that?" Firestar asked Cloudtail.

"I went and told Princess about Sandstorm," said the white warrior, "Princess said the same thing happened to her when she was first pregnant. The unusual mood swings the cravings for weird food. Princess said that it would wear off soon. Oh yeah, she likes the title of Auntie."

Cloudtail left to share tongues Brightheart after that. Firestar had one problem solved for now. But what would he do about Anti-StarClan? He wondered if the real StarClan knew about it.

Firestar soon decided that he should travel to the Moonstone, before it went crazy, and share tongues with StarClan. And as it were, he could kill two birds with one paw by taking his apprentice Bramblepaw with him. After all, the apprentice couldn't be a warrior until he had traveled to Mothermouth anyway.

But he wouldn't go today. The sun was high in the sky now, and he really wanted to eat today. He would break the news to Bramblepaw tonight.

Firestar made his way to the pile of fresh-kill and grimaced when he saw the pile of chickens. Tentatively he chose the smallest one and hoped that it would at least taste halfway decent.

* * *

**Yup. Its getting kind of weird, but don't worry, I have plenty more weirdness up ahead, and some huge ideas up ahead. Just as a teaser I'll reveal one line form the next chapter.** "Bluestar, why do you have a sombrero?" **That's all I'll say now. Please review.**


	4. What Must be Done

**Sorry I haven't updated. I'll summarize why in two words...Braces suck. I look like a nerd, my teeth hurt, and it keeps getting caught on my lip when I open my mouth too wide. I haven't yet discovered if I can still play my flute, but people keep telling me that I can so there is hope. Oh yeah, this chapter may not have as much funniness as the others may, but that's 'cause there's an important part in here.**

**Disclaimer: In this story I only own the plot...Yay plot!

* * *

**

As soon as it was quiet, Firestar rushed to the other side of the Thunderpath. After a moment Bramblepaw, then Sorrelpaw and then Brakenfur joined him.

Sure, Sorrelpaw was one of the younger apprentices, but her training would be delayed since her mentor Sandstorm was going in the nursery. That was Firestar's fault, so he decided that he would take the apprentice to Mother mouth now, and get it over with.

But when the ThunderClan cats got there, they were in for a surprise. Straight ahead stood Leopardstar, Tallstar, and Blackstar, with a couple of their apprentices and a warrior. The other leaders didn't look too surprised to see each other there.

"What's going on?" Firestar asked. Blackstar cast a glance at Tallstar, who cast a glance a Leopardstar, who tried to cast a glance at another cat, but realized that there were no leaders left, so she cast a glance back Blackstar. Blackstar glared at Leopardstar, and she gave a sigh, knowing that she was the one to explain.

"We," Leopardstar said, indicating with her tail to the other two leaders, "All had a dream from Bone, BloodClan's former 'deputy'. He said that he was in a new Clan called Anti-StarClan, and was going behind his Clan's back to tell us that in two moons the Moonstone would rise up and destroy us all. He said that it was unfair that you were always told everything so he told us. Miraculously we all seemed to have decided to come to the Moonstone on the same day, to share tongues with StarClan. I'm presuming you had a dream too?"

"Yes," Firestar nodded," but mine was from Tigerstar." He realized that his companions knew nothing of the dream he had, but they would find out anyway.

Tallstar looked up. "The moon is rising," he said, "I think that we should go inside now." The other cats nodded.

Firestar turned to Brakenfur, Bramblepaw, and Sorrelpaw. "I want you three to stay out here. I'll be back soon."

"But what if it's an ambush?" asked Sorrelpaw.

"It couldn't," explained Firestar, "StarClan grants us safe passage to the moonstone, and I never told them about my dream, so they must be telling the truth."

Sorrelpaw nodded, and sat down. Bramblepaw spotted Tawnypaw in the small group of ShadowClan cats and went to say hi, or play some sort of board game like Chutes and Ladders! What fun.

The four leaders padded into the tunnel, and down the winding dark path. It seemed that there was no possible way that any of them could get lost, but somehow Blackstar did.

When Firestar, Leopardstar, and Tallstar emerged in front of the moonstone, they found that Blackstar had taken a wrong turn and somehow ended on top of the Moonstone.

"Don't ask," muttered the ShadowClan cat. When all of the leaders were in a neat circle around the stone, they sat and waited. After about an hour of waiting nothing had happened.

Firestar looked up the hole above the moonstone and saw that there was something covering it. He walked up and poked it with his paw. After he did he realized that a chicken made its nest there. He pawed it until it was gone.

Then suddenly the moonstone shone and blinded Firestar. He lost his balance and fell on top of Tallstar. The other cat shook him off and Firestar went to his place again.

All of the cats pressed their nose to the stone and closed their eyes. They sat there for a moment or two, nobody could really tell haw many moments though, because nobody knows exactly how many seconds or minutes are in a moment.

So, several moments/seconds/minutes later Firestar felt himself being poked. He opened his eyes to see Bluestar, Yellowfang, and Spottedleaf around him. Off in the distance the other leaders were surrounded by three dead cats of their own Clans.

The only odd thing was that these were the only StarClan cats present, and they were covered in eggs, toilet paper, and Bluestar had something odd on her head.

"Bluestar, why do you have a sombrero?" Firestar asked, taking a random guess at what was on his dead leader's head.

"It's not a sombrero!" The she-cat exclaimed, "It's an army helmet can't you tell?"

"What's an army?" Firestar asked.

Bluestar shook her head. "Never mind. The important thing is that you need to stop Anti-StarClan immediately."

"How do you know about them?" Firestar asked.

"Do you think that we would throw eggs and toilet paper at ourselves?" Yellowfang put in.

"They attacked StarClan last night, toilet papering our dens, bombing us with eggs, and calling us mean names like 'losers'" said Spottedleaf

"The rest of the Clan is busy cleaning up while we talk to you Clan leaders," said Bluestar, "We are aware of what Anti-StarClan plans to do to the moonstone in two moons. There is a way to stop it however."

"How?"

Bluestar took out a piece of paper, but then threw it away. "We did have a cool mysterious prophecy to tell you, but we didn't have enough time to rehearse it. Instead I'll make it mysterious as possible." Bluestar cleared her throat before going on. "The answer lies within four areas of two-leg place. Bob, Smart, Cedar, and Wal. In those four are objects for each of the Clans, and only wielded by the proper Clan can it stop the destruction."

"Bob, Smart, Cedar, and Wal." Firestar muttered to himself. "What does it mean, and why two-leg place?"

Bluestar smiled. "All will be made clear soon." and then she leaned in to whisper. "If I may make a suggestion, since the other Clan leaders will have been told this already. Take five cats from your Clan, including yourself, on this journey. They will all prove useful."

"But which cats?" Firestar asked, "How am I supposed to know?"

Yellowfang, Spottedleaf, and Bluestar only smiled. "You will know," they said in unison, "You will know." And then they faded away, leaving Firestar alone with the other leaders.

* * *

**'Twas very odd wasn't it. I can tell you, that most of you know what these two-leg places are, because most likely, you've been there. Take a guess, and review.**


	5. The meaning of I

**I am sorry for not updating. I've just been too busy this summer (Can anyone say summer school gym? Had to ride my bike on a fifteen mile ride without stopping once) I am going to allow you to kick me for not updating at all, or at least flame me for it. Now that my poorly written apology is done I shall write the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: The cat I own has a broken tail. HA! Brokentail! But, no I'm being serious; Bob-E has a broken tail.

* * *

**

Firestar stared at the other leaders. They all looked back, as they had just shared the same exact dream.

"Bob, Smart, Cedar, and Wal. What does it mean?" Tallstar muttered.

"Perhaps our medicine cats will know." Leopardstar said.

"Whatever, we just need five cats from our clan." snorted Blackstar.

"We should be prepared soon." Firestar said, "We have less then two-moons to find what we are looking for. I say we should leave tomorrow."

"Who died and made you a leader!" Exclaimed Blackstar.

"Bluestar," Firestar, Leopardstar, and Tallstar said in unison.

"Oh yeah, it won't work with you…."Blackstar said to himself.

"All in favor of leaving tomorrow say I." Said Leopardstar.

"Say I, or Eye?" Asked Tallstar.

"It doesn't matter," The RiverClan leader hissed.

"Yes it does. What if we should say I and we say Eye? It could mean we disagree," Explained Tallstar.

Leopardstar sighed, "Ok, say I, as in igloo." The other cats nodded. "All in favor?" She asked again, before adding "I"

"I" Came Firestar's answer.

"I" Blackstar said.

"Eye!" Tallstar exclaimed.

"Now that that's settled…"Blackstar began.

"Wait," Tallstar said, "I said Eye, as in elephant. Did I agree or disagree?"

"Just say yes or no!" Leopardstar and Blackstar hissed.

"Yes or No." Said Tallstar. The RiverClan and Shadow Clan leaders glared at him before he said, "Yes."

"Ok," said Firestar, "We get our five cats, and leave tomorrow. I say we should gather at Fourtrees, and head to the two-leg place on the other side of the ThunderClan territory. All in fav-"

"We all agree! We all agree!" Blackstar and Leopardstar yowled before they had to go through another 'I/Eye' thing form Tallstar.

The leaders left and rejoined with their Clans and set out for home. Firestar lead the way, and in a few hours they were in the ThunderClan camp.

Almost instantly Firestar was bombarded by all the cats that hadn't come with him, which basically was the majority of them. All were asking what had happened etc. etc.

Eventually Firestar silenced them and made his way to the top of High rock. There was no need to summon them seeing as all of them were there.

He told them of how as soon as they arrived that the other leaders were there, and how in two moons danger was coming unless they went to Bob, Smart, Cedar, and Wal in two-leg place.

"….So tomorrow I need five cats to come with me to Fourtrees, where we will meet the other clans and head off into two-leg place." He finished.

A few moments passed and then one of the elders muttered "Has he lost it?" but received the glares of several cats.

Finally one cat spoke, "Are you sure that it's safe to go into two-leg place to find all of these 'things' that we're supposed to?"

Firestar shook his head. "I have no idea if it's safe or not, but I would rather stop unknown danger form coming, than to sit and wait for it to approach." That silenced the crowd.

"I will pick the five cats. All of you should get some rest in case you're a chosen cat." With that he jumped off of the rock, and the cats dispersed.

* * *

**Ok, not my longest chapter, but I wanted to update so ya'll would know I was still here. And I am extremely sorry for not updating, and you may flame me for it, seeing as I am not in hitting distance from any of you. Next chapter will be longer I promise.**


End file.
